


familiar; estranged;

by bluhen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, a Time, figuring out how to go about things after Stuff, i guess?, idk - Freeform, theyre having
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhen/pseuds/bluhen
Summary: no one's really sure what their names are anymore- or, really, of anything. not much is said of anything at all.





	familiar; estranged;

Somehow, the room is cold, the air is crisp and he doesn't really understand why.

"Big brother, are you feeling alright?" He asks, and Thomas turns his head just enough to look over at him.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask something like that?" He says, and Michael absentmindedly stirs his spoon in his tea, he likes it with honey, Thomas says that's too silly for someone as important as he is. Michael misses when he would ask for things like that with a smile on his face.

Michael straightens his back as he was taught to, it gives you good posture to sit up straight. Chris wouldn't like it if he hunched over too much.

"Ah, nothing in particular, I just…" Michael stares down at his cup, at the tablecloth, it's all so old.

"You know, we love you, right? That's an overused way of wording it, I know, but," He sighs, "I feel like you think we don't."

His voice is so very quiet, something about it makes Thomas think of swan feathers. It's odd. He doesn't understand it.

He also doesn't understand the question, or how he's supposed to respond.

So he doesn't.

Michael doesn't seem to mind. It's alright, this is normal, he supposes. This is just how things have been, ever since, ever since, well-

"I'm sorry." Michael says, quietly, voice tinged with solemnity. He wants to ask, he wants to ask why he puts up such a front for complete strangers, why he works so hard to convince people whose names he doesn't know to love him, but he doesn't.

Perhaps he already knows. It’s not something he wants to think about. It's not something he's thought about past fleeting notions, because it's something that brings up ideas that are just too hard and it's always a bad feeling twisting his heart.

Thomas scoots back a bit, and stands up. Michael can tell that he's finished, at least he thought about that. "It's alright," He says, and his voice seems to stop, not knowing whether to continue or not, what's right to say, which one is right, but it's okay. That's how it is now, Michael reminds himself. His voice has that soft effect to it that seems to be reserved just for him, and that's alright, too. It's more than alright, it reminds him that not all of Thomas is gone, it's not all just IV now, not entirely.

"I'm glad." He says, not sure what to do with the air he's put the both of them into. It's dead silent. That's just another part of how things are now, too. It's big and empty and always always silent in their house now, and no one really makes an effort to change that.

Thomas gives him a look, one Michael feels like he should be able to decipher but can't, right now, and walks off, who knows where to. It's fine.

Michael is left alone with a teacup with a chip in it from some incident when they were children, and he wonders if things will ever be really okay again.


End file.
